lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Cronologia:Dezembro 2004
Dia 71 - Quarta-feira, 1º Dezembro de 2004 * Ben revela o marcapasso, uma decepção a Sawyer, e mostra a ele que estão em uma pequena ilha da qual é impossível de escapar. * Eko tem uma visão de Yemi, e sua tenda pega fogo. Hurley e Charlie o colocam em segurança, e depois ele desaparece. * Jack adivinha que Ben tem um câncer na coluna, depois contempla o funeral de Colleen. Dia 72 - Quinta-feira, 2 de Dezembro de 2004 * Eko tem uma visão do avião de narctráfico, no qual ele descobre que o corpo de Yemi sumiu. * Locke, Sayid, Desmond, Paulo e Nikki ativam um televisor dentro da the Pearl, na qual apareceram imagens de uma das Estações DHARMA, e pegaram uma imagem de Mikhail Bakunin. * Eko segue "Yemi" dentro da selva e é assassinado pelo The Monster. Locke reports Eko está dizendo palavras como, "Nós somos os próximos". * Jack se nega a remover o tumor da coluna de Ben. Juliet disfarçadamente pergunta a Jack para matar Ben durante a cirurgia. (Screen title: 9 Days Ago) * Enquanto na Pérola, Paulo recupera os diamantes que deixou no banheiro. * Durante o funeral de Eko, Locke olha a inscrição no cajado do Eko: "Levante seus olhos e olhe para o norte - João 3:05". * Alex se infiltra na seção de trabalho da Hydra procurando por Karl. Alex avisa a Kate, "Eles vão matar seu namorado da mesma maneira que mataram o meu". Instigada por Juliet, Kate diz a Jack para fazer a cirurgia ou então eles vão matar o Sawyer. * Kate escala por fora de sua jaula e abre a do Sawyer assim eles podem fugir. Sawyer explica a ela que eles estão em uma ilha diferente e que não tem chance de escapar. Triste com esse fato, Kate and Sawyer fazem sexo. * Alex destrava a porta da cela do Jack e propõem. Em um dos monitores de Ben, Jack vê Sawyer e Kate abraçados depois do sexo. Quando Ben aparece, Jack concorda em fazer a cirurgia com a condição de que ele possa sair da ilha. Texto em itálico Dia 73 - Sexta-feira, 3 de dezembro, 2004 * Pickett revela que "Shephard nem estava na lista de Jacob" * Jack sabota a cirurgia de Ben, ameaçando deixar Ben morrer, a menos que Os Outros libertem Kate e Sawyer. * Kate e Sawyer abandonam a Hidra. Alex os ajuda na fuga, e os oferece um barco se libertarem Karl da Sala 23. * Ben diz a Juliet que a deixará ir embora se conseguir com que Kate e Sawyer escapem. Juliet baleia e mata Pickett, quando então Kate e Sawyer conseguem fugir com Karl, e Jack completa a cirurgia em Ben. * Desmond salva Claire de um afogamento. Depois, ele conta a Charlie que havia previsto a sua morte, e que não poderia fazê-lo eternamente. * Jack é transferido para a jaula de urso, no momento em que Juliet é trancada no armário. Isabel questiona Jack. Jack nega que Juliet o pediu para matar Ben. Isabel pergunta a Jack por que ele está mentido por Juliet. * De volta à ilha principal Karl conta a Sawyer e Kate que Os Outros estão dando às crianças raptadas uma vida melhor do que eles poderiam oferecer, e reveala que Os Outros possuem uma reserva. Dia 74 - Sábado, 4 de dezembro, 2004 * Cindy, Emma e Zack, e presumívelmente todos os sobreviventes da cauda do avião, se postam em volta da cela de Jack quando ele acorda. Cindy se esquiva das perguntas de Jack, dizendo que estão lá apenas ´´para olhar". * Jack oferece suporte médico em troca da comutação da sentença de Juliet por Ben . Juliet é, entretanto, marcada. Jack é levado de volta às barracas com o resto dos Outros. Dia 75 - Domingo, 5 de dezembro, 2004 * Vincent leva Hurley a DHARMA van. * Kate e Sawyer retornam ao acampamento na praia. Dia 76 - Segunda-feira, 6 de dezembro, 2004 *Kate, Locke e Sayid pedem ajuda a Rousseau para libertar Jack. Dia 79 - Quinta-feira, 9 de dezembro, 2004 * Depois de caminharem por dois dias Sayid, Locke, Kate e Rousseau descobrem A Chama, com Mikhail Bakunin e Bea Klugh lá dentro. Bakunin mata Klugh quando ela pede. Sayid encontra um mapa com a localização das Barracas. * Sawyer tenta ganhar seus pertences de volta em um torneio de ping-pong, mas perde para Hurley. *Locke usa o computador da estação A Chama e digita um código para reportar uma invasão na estação pelos hostís. Locke descobre explosivos C4 no prédio e pega alguns. Após Locke deixar a Chama, o local explode. Dia 80 - Sexta-feira, 10 de dezembro, 2004 * Mikhail Bakunin revela que Kate, Sayid e Locke não estão na lista e dá as razões. Bakunin é ferido por Locke que o empurra pela Cerca Sônica. O grupo assume que Bakunin morreu. Sayid encontra os explosivos C4 que Locke secretamente pegou da Chama em sua mochila. * O grupo de busca encontra as barracas, aonde eles assistem Jack na companhia dos Outros. * Claire afixa uma mensagem à um pássaro marinho migratório. Desmond inicialmente tenta falhar os planos dela, quando Claire descobre sobre suas previsões sobre a morte de Charlie. * Fora das Barracas, o grupo de busca decide agir à noite para recapturar Jack, após algum debate sobre se ele realmente gostaria de ser buscado. Dia 81 - Sábado,11 de dezembro, 2004 * Kate e Sayid são capturados quando tentar buscar Jack. Jack diz a Kate que fez um acordo para deixar à ilha, mas que voltará para resgatá-la. * Locke se infiltra na casa de Ben. Ben revela que sabe tudo sobre a paralisia de Locke. Ele fala sobre uma metafórica "Caixa Mágica" na ilha, que contém tudo que alguém possa querer. * Locke leva Alex refém e explode o submarino, pouco antes de Jack e Juliet estivessem aptos a deixar à ilha. * Se escondendo na ilha, Rousseau vê Alex pela primeira vez desde que ela era uma criança de semanas. * Nikki descobre a omissão dos diamantes de Paulo e o paraliza com uma picada da aranha Medusa para que possa recuperar suas preciosidades, mas é acidentalmente picada também. Vistos como mortos, os dois são enterrados vivos pelos Losties. * Sun descobre a verdade sobre Charlie e Sawyer planejarem seu seqüestro. Dia 82 - Domingo, 12 de dezembro, 2004 * Ben conta a Locke que ele é importante devido a sua habilidade de se comunicar com a ilha. Quando Locke é levado a ver o que há na caixa, ele encontra Anthony Cooper. *Locke fica frente a frente com Cooper, amarrado e amordaço a uma cadeira. Locke segue ao homem para desarmordaçá-lo, mas Cooper o morde. Ben dá um passeio com John, informando que eles estarão seguindo a um "velho lugar". Ben sugere que ele dê adeus a Kate. * Juliet e Ben dão seqüência ao plano de Juliet infiltrar-se no grupo dos sobreviventes e ganhar a confiança deles. Antes de ir embora, Ben empossa Julie de uma máscara de gás e diz que ele a verá em uma semana. *Quando Juliet entra na sala de jogos para dar a Kate um sanduíche, Kate tenta escapar mas Juliet a derruba no chão. * Hurley convence Sawyer de que ele corre o risco de ser banido pelos sobreviventes, como parte do plano de fazê-lo ser mais agradável com as pessoas. * Locke informa Kate que ele está indo embora com os Outros e a conta que enquanto ele trabalhava com eles, lhe contaram sobre as coisas ruins que ela havia feito e portanto ela não poderia vir com eles. * Os Outros (e Locke) abandonam as Barracas. Jack, Sayid e Kate são desmaiados com gás. * Kate acorda na selva algemada a Juliet. Elas decidem retornar as Barracas * Kate desloca o ombro de Juliet enquanto elas lutam. Elas encontram o Monstro e se escondem numa árvore. Kate descobre que quebrou o coração de Jack e então recoloca o ombro de Juliet. Day 83 - Monday, December 13, 2004 * Sawyer e Desmond matam um javali. * Kate e Juliet repelem o Monstro na barreira sônica. * Sawyer patrocina um banquete na praia. * Kate e Juliet retornam para as Barracas para resgatar Jack e Sayid. Todos os quatro retornam, então, para a praia. * No caminho de volta à praia, Sawyid tenta aprender mais sobre Juliet e os Outros, mas é evitado por ela e Jack. Dia 84 - Terça-feira, 14 de dezembro, 2004 * Jack, Kate e Sayid, junto com Juliet, retornam à praia. * Charlie encontra Claire seriamente doente. Juliet conta a Jack que sua doença resulta da carência das injeções ela previamente havia tomado por meio de Ethan (ainda que na verdade isso fosse causado por um implante colocado em Claire pelos Outros). Ela deixa o campo atrás de um estoque antes usado por Ethan, o qual continha os remédios. * Juliet revela que mulheres grávidas na Ilha morrem por causas desconhecidas. Dia 85 - Quarta-feira, 15 de dezembro, 2004 * Juliet encontra o estoque com os suprimentos médicos e se confronta com Sayid e Sawyer. Ela retorna ao campo para aplicá-la em Claire, que se recupera da doença. Esta seqüência de eventos, planejada pelos Outros, ajuda Juliet a ganhar mais confiança por parte dos sobreviventes. * Com o encorajamento de Jack, Juliet começa a montar acampamento com os sobreviventes. Dia 86 - Quinta-feira, 16 de Dezembro de 2004 *Desmond tem flashes de Charlie morrendo na floresta e alguém pendurado em um páraquedas em uma árvore. *Desmond convence Hurley, Jin e um relutante Charlie para ir "acampar" com ele, mas Desmond não informa a Charlie sobre sua possível morte. *Depois de ver Jack e Juliet comendo juntos, Kate seduz Sawyer e faz sexo com ele. *A grupo do "acampamento" encontra o cabo na praia, e depois eles vêem um helicóptero cair no oceano, seguido de uma luz vermelha piscando da paraquedista. Dia 87 - Sexta-feira, 17 de dezembro, 2004 *O grupo de Desmond adentra à floresta, e encontra uma mochila cheia de pertences interessantes assim como um telefone satélite e uma foto de Penny e Desmond dentro de um livro Ardil-22 (Catch-22 em português). Desmond está agora completamente convencido de que a paraquedista era Penny vindo resgatá-lo. As visões de Desmond estão quase completas quando Charlie sofreria um dano mortal, mas Desmond decide salvá-lo no último segundo, dizendo para que o cantor se abaixe. *Jack e Sawyer jogam ping pong, e Sawyer confronta Kate sobre seu relacionamento com Jack. *O grupo de busca depois encontra uma paraquedista presa numa árvore, e Desmond a faz baixar ao chão cortando o que a prendia. Após tirar sua máscara, encontra não Penny, mas Naomi. *Juliet e Sun vão a Estação Médica. Sun faz um ultra-som, que revela que seu filho foi engendrado na própria ilha, fazendo assim de Jin o pai da criança. *Enquanto trata uma Naomi ferida, Hurley dispara um fogo. Logo depois, o grupo é abordado por Mikhail, que eles imaginavam morto. Jin captura Mikhail que depois tenta barganhar com o grupo sua liberdade se tratasse Naomi. Ele administra os primeiros socorros e vai embora, apesar da discordância de Charlie. Dia 88 - Sábado, 18 de Dezembro de 2004 *Juliet e Sun saem da Cajado por volta das 06:00 hrs da manhã. Antes de sairem, Juliet volta para dentro e deixa uma mensagem para Ben em um gravador. *Naomi acorda e diz para o Hurley que o Vôo Oceanic 815 foi encontrado e que todos estavam mortos. * Os Outros fazem acampamento nas Ruínas. * Ben escuta a gravação de Juliet. Ele conta a Locke sobre a missão de Juliet. * Ben diz a Locke que é hora de matar Anthony Cooper. Os Outros assistem a agitação mas Locke não consegue matá-lo. Dia 89 - Domingo, 9 de Dezembro de 2004 *Richard Alpert fala com Locke. Ele dá arquivos sobre o Sawyer e encoraja ele a usar Sawyer para matar Anthony Cooper. Dia 90 - Segunda-feira, 20 de dezembro, 2004 * Os Outros desfazem o acampamento, deixando Locke e Anthony Cooper nas ruínas. Ben diz a Locke que não o siga ao menos que esteja carregando o cadáver de seu pai. * Locke analisa o arquivo de Sawyer no Black Rock enquanto Cooper está amarrado numa cela num cômodo posterior. Dia 91 - Terça-feira, 21 de dezembro, 2004 * Antes do anoitecer, o grupo de Desmond estão de volta ao acampamento e escondem Naomi na cabana de Hurley. * Locke leva Sawyer ao Black Rock, fingindo que capturou Ben. Sawyer descobre que o prisioneiro é o Sawyer original que golpeou sua família, e o mata. * Danielle chega ao navio para buscar dinamite. * Locke conta a Sawyer que Juliet é uma espiã e dá a gravação de sua conversa com Ben. * Naomi revela a Sayid que chegou a Ilha fazendo parte da excursão de busca financiada por Penelope Widmore por Desmond, e que robôs submarinos encontraram o avião Oceanic 815 no fundo do oceano contendo todos os corpos dos sobreviventes. Sayid devolve energia ao telefone satélite de Naomi mas não consegue estabelecer uma conexão devido à interferências. * Kate descobre Naomi e conta a Jack, adicionando que os outros sobreviventes não confiam mais nele. Juliet diz que eles deveiram contar algo a Kate, mas Jack discorda. * Aniversário deBen. * Locke leva o cadáver de Cooperaos Outros. Ben conta a Locke sobre Jacob. Mikhail revela a Ben sobre Naomi. Ben quer saber mais sobre Naomi imediatamente, mas Locke insiste em conhecer Jacob primeiro; Ben tem de aceitar enquanto outro Outro toma seu lugar. * Ben leva Locke à casa de Jacob, e aparente conversar com uma cadeira vazia. Quando Locke está indo embora ele ouve a voz de Jacob. Ele aponta um flash de luz em sua direção e vários objetos começam a se mover. Ele vê a figura de um homem na cadeira e vai embora. * Sawyer toca a gravação de Juliet ao grupo do acampamento. Juliet faz com que Sawyer coloque na parte em que Ben fala sobre o seqüestro das mulheres grávidas. Jack explica que Juliet o revelou sua missão, mas a manteu em segredo até descobrir o que fazer diante da iminência do ataque dos Outros. Dia 92 - Quarta-feira, 22 de dezembro, 2004 * Ben leva consigo Locke a uma vala aberta repleta de cadáveres de membros da Iniciativa DHARMA. Ben atira em Locke e o deixa lá para morrer. * Grande parte dos sobreviventes seguem Jack e Juliet para outra área aberta. * Jack conta ao grupo seu plano para lidar com os Outros. Marcando as cabanas escolhidas com pedras brancas, eles planejariam uma armadilha equipando-as de dinamites que Rosseau pegou do Black Rock * Dizendo que Jacob mudou seus planos, Ben revela que o plano de ataque deveria ser executado essa noite. Alex então manda Karl avisar aos sobreviventes * Jack evacua os sobreviventes à torre de rádio antes do ataque. Sayid, Bernard ed Jin ficam para trás para acertaram as dinamites quandos os inimigos se aproximarem. * Charlie e Desmond seguem o cabo para a estação The Looking Glass. * Charlie nada até à estação com sucesso. É um lugar pressurizado. Duas mulheres, Greta e Bonnie adentram a aréa com a estrutura pela qual Charlie pôde entrar e o deixam sobre a mira de armas. * Jack e quase todos os sobreviventes seguem Rousseau à torre de rádio, ainda com Juliet e Karl. * Sayid, Jin, e Bernard ficam para trás para promoverem uma cilada aos Outros. Quando o ataque chega à noite, Sayid e Bernard com sucesso detonam suas dinamites, matando 7 Outros. Jin falha, entretanto, e os três são tomados como reféns por Ryan, Tom, e Jason. * Os sobreviventes se assustam quando vêem somente duas explosões na praia. Jack se recusa à voltar. * Bonnie contacta Ben sobre Charlie e descobrem a traição de Juliet, mas é muito tarde para evitar a armadilha. Ben manda Mikhail a The Looking Glass. * Tom interroga Sayid, Jin e Bernard e descobre que os sobreviventes estão à caminho da Torre de Rádio. Dia 93 - Quinta-feira, 23 de Dezembro de 2004 * Sawyer e Juliet voltam para a praia mas dizem ao Hurley que ele não pode ir. * Locke acorda na mass grave, wounded e não consegue mover as pernas. ele está a ponto de se matar quando ve Walt do lado de fora da cova, Walt diz ao Locke que ele ainda tem trabalho a fazer. * Ben intercepta os sobreviventes a caminho da radio tower. Ele fala para o Jack que Naomi não é quem ela diz ser, e pede ao Jack para lhe dar o satellite phone dela ou ele vai dizer ao Tom matar Sayid, Jin, e Bernard. Jack não concorda e escuta três tiros no radio do Ben. * Enraged, Jack beats Ben mercilessly then takes him prisoner. Seeing his condition, Alex comes to check on her "father," where she is noticed by Rousseau. Ben finally introduces Alex to her real mother. * Desmond wakes up in the boat above The Looking Glass and is shot at by Mikhail. Desmond swims down to the station and manages to hide from Bonnie and Greta. Mikhail enters the station, and on orders from Ben, kills Greta and wounds Bonnie. Desmond shoots a harpoon into Mikhail who seemingly dies. * At the beach, the Others argue about their decision to shoot the ground three times instead of killing Sayid, Jin and Bernard. As Sawyer and Juliet debate how to rescue the stil-living prisioners, Hurley arrives in the DHARMA van, runs over Ryan while Sayid kills a distracted Jason. Tom surrenders, but is shot by Sawyer anyway. * Bonnie gives Charlie the code for the jamming equipment and he disables it. He then receives a transmission from Penny, who reveals that she does not know of Naomi or her boat. Suddenly Mikhail is outside the station's window holding a grenade. Charlie seals the door to the room before the grenade explodes. As the room starts to flood he writes "Not Pennys Boat" sic on his hand and shows it to Desmond through a window before he dies. * The survivors arrive at the radio tower and Danielle switches off her distress signal. Naomi is making a connection when Locke arrives and kills her with a knife. He pleads with Jack not to make contact and threatens to kill him, but Jack refuses and Locke is unable to pull the trigger. * A voice on the other end of the transmission informs Jack that they will be on the island shortly. Day 96 - Sunday, December 26th 2004 *The day of the 2004 Indian Ocean earthquake and subsequent tsunami